


Cold streets and warm memories

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Bottom Misha, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Roadhouse, Sleeping in one bed, Slow Sex, Talking, Top Jensen, Touching, blowjob, cardrive, wives know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Jensen and Misha want to drive to Aspen, going on a planned family vacation.A snowstorm and a sudden roadblock made them change their plans





	Cold streets and warm memories

The snow was falling in small wet flakes, whirled around by the steady north wind, which had helped changing the area into Hoth, the icy planet from Star Wars. The dark gray street had disappeared under a layer of ice. Just two dark strips disrupted the consistent white, showing Jensen where the street was. The whole car was surrounded by an eerie, light swallowing darkness, except the small spot of light his headlights painted on the street in front of him.

If Misha wouldn't have snored on the passenger seat, curled up into a ball of scarf , feather down jacket and beanie, Jensen would have thought of him as the last creature on earth.

He never had thought, that the road trip to Aspen, where his and Misha's Family were waiting, would end into a kind of arctic expedition.

Now, he sat in his car, listening to the dreary sound of the windshield wiper, mixed up with the rustle of a jammed radio signal.

Misha had driven the first part pf the trip and after changing, he had slipped on the passenger seat, fallen asleep immediately.

Jensen looked over to his friend, always fascinated of Misha's flexibility. He had nearly folded himself onto the seat, legs pulled close to the chest, feet resting on the dashboard of the car. He had pulled of his scarf and crumpled it to a pillow, which shielded him from the cold and hard B-pillar next to his head.

The car was only lightened up by the blueish LED-glow of the car display. The dim light soften Misha's features, making him look younger.

Jensen couldn't hide a smile, when his thoughts floated back to the day, he first met Misha.

The weird guy, who was cast as Castiel. Sharp lined features, the dark hair a mess on his head. They just had changed a few words, before they had to shoot the scene in the barn.

Sparks of exploding bulbs had been flown around and he walked in, radiating self-awareness out of every pore.

Jensen remembered that he had been impressed by the acting, but he hadn't wasted much thoughts about him. Everyone had known that the role of Castiel should have been only on screen for a few episodes.

The barn was more than eight years ago and the show was still going on and Misha was still there, working his way up to one of the most beloved characters.

 

“What are you thinking of?” A sleepy voice said next to him and Jensen saw out of the corner of his eyes that Misha was moving.

“About us,” Jensen stated, switching off the radio and on a disc he had found in the trunk early ago.

Soft chords of a guitar filled the inside of the car and after a moment the clear voice of Joni Mitchell was audible, breaking the monotone sound of the drive.

“About us?”

“Yeah, thought about the day we first met on set. I really thought you were a kind of weird dork or so. Never heard of you before.”

Jensen shook his head with a smile. His right hand released the wheel and slowly sneaked over to where Misha's thigh now was resting.

“A weird dork... well, that's quite a compliment.”

Misha laughed, resting his own hand on Jensen's fingers, while he looked outside the window, sighing when he realized that there was nothing interesting to see. So he shifted in his seat, facing Jensen.

“Well, my opinion changed rapidly over the first season and I have found a great friend.”

Lost in thoughts, Misha played with Jensen's fingers, tracing over the warm and rough skin. Jensen could see that he had a knowing smile on his face.

“It needed three seasons until we kissed for the first time. In my trailer... you came over, looking if I was okay after that intense Leviathan Shoot.”

“Yeah... you called in ill and I was just worried.”

“It's one of my sweetest memories, Jen. You had been so caring, brewing this awful herb-tea, asking if I need something. I pretend it to be a joke, when I said, a cuddle and a kiss... but you just kissed me... and not just on my cheek like friends do...”

Misha giggled, remembering the day too well.

“No, I kissed you right on the mouth... but without tongue.”

“Liar... you shoved your tongue nearly down my throat...Not very decent.... But I have to admit... it was hot.”

Jensen looked against the ceiling of the car, exhaling loudly. “Thank God,” he joked.

“It was a hard time, wasn't it?”

Misha remembered how they both had been totally overwhelmed by what had happened. First, they had tried to write it off. It was an accident, something that had happened out of the situation. But both and probably the whole cast had realized within days, that there was something going on.

A crackling in the atmosphere caused by an upcoming thunderstorm.

Admitting feelings, talking to family and friends, this all had been exhausting.

“Yeah, it was a rough time, but totally worth it.” Misha leaned forward into the legroom of the car, rummaging in his bag. After a short amount of time, he lifted a can.

“Teaaaa?” He asked copying the accent of Ruth Connell.

“No, thanks. Tea makes me pee and I don't know if there is a road house on this road.”

Jensen stared out of the windshield again, listening to Misha, who was pouring some of the tea into the cap of the can. A smell of black tea with cinnamon and vanilla filled the inside of the car and Jensen couldn't hide a smile.

Cinnamon, one of the odors Jensen would always connect with Misha. The spicy but sweet smell, which reminds him of home, adventure, something forbidden and simultaneously so familiar.

 

The snow was now falling in big fluffy flakes and the last traffic sign had told Jensen, that they were an the right path, but still three hours away from the hotel in Aspen. He didn't know if he would make it, or if Misha had to take the wheel again.

The day had been long and Jensen could feel the exhaustion slowly assuming his body and mind.

Misha was sipping his tea next to him, yawning between every swallow.

“Could you believe, that we needed more than two season to end up in bed,” he mused, blowing the hot liquid in his mug.

“I guess, we had too much to puzzle out. With us...the girls...Jay...the crew. And seriously, I'm happy about us taking our time. I think, I would have been discontented, if our first time together would have happened in passing. It was something special and it need the right moment.”

Jensen pushed the button of the electric window lifter, leaving some cold air in. His eyes were burning and he felt a sudden rush of warmth spreading all over his body. He felt tired and thinking about their past wasn't something that made him all focused and awake.

“God damn... I'm so happy to see my bed.” He mumbled, blinking with his eyes. Just in this moment his phone started to buzz. The display showed the name of Danneel.

Jensen activated the hands free device.

“Hey babe,” he smiled to the phone.

“Hey, handsome...hey Mish... where are you two?”

“Interstate 70. Somewhere behind Grand Junction? Think we make it in three hours.”

He heard the kids yell in the back.

“Don't think so...They have blocked the road. Blizzard and avalanches have buried the road...Think you should find some place for the night.”

Jensen sighed, nearly slumping into his seat.

“At one am... yeah...not what I wished for...but okay. Main point...you are safe?”

“Sure...babe. We are fine. Will you call me?”

“Of course...see you later..our tomorrow.”

The connection broke and a sudden silence filled the inside of the car. Misha was breathing steadily, his hand crawled around his mug. He looked over to his boyfriend, seeing the strained face and the tensed jaws.

“Fuck off.... what a fucking shit shit shit.” The outburst was loud and eruptive but not unforeseen, not for Misha. He knew that Jensen was tired, even more than himself and he also knew, how he had looked forward to this vacation.

“Jensen...” Misha said calmly, touching the arm of the younger man. Jensen bumped his hand on the wheel, his eyes furious and totally pissed of.

“Jens... babe. We find a solution. Breath...okay.”

“How can you be so calm... It's in the middle of the night. We are on the road for hours and now they said the road is a dead end.”

Meanwhile, Misha had grabbed his phone, searching through the maps of the area.

“Take the next exit. Five miles ahead seemed to be something like a small roadhouse. Maybe good fortune is with us.”

A roadhouse? Well, better than sleeping in the car somewhere in the forest, possibly surprised by some bears or what ever.

Jensen nearly had missed the exit. It was a small dark road and he doubted to find a roadhouse. But ten minutes later a red glowing sign - a burger in a hand – appeared out of nowhere.

“There we are,” Misha said happily, putting his can back into his bag, while Jensen drove onto the more than full parking lot.

“Think, we are not the only brains with that idea.”

 


End file.
